Breaking and Entering
by CarelessLove91
Summary: What do you get when you have Tommy and Kimberly breaking into Jason’s house? A lot of chaos that's what.A Oneshot.


Summary: What do you get when you have Tommy and Kimberly breaking into Jason's house? A lot of chaos.

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers :(

"Can you please explain to me why we are doing this again Tommy?" Kimberly Hart asked her boyfriend, Tommy Oliver as they walked down the street towards their friend Jason Scott's house. "Because this seems over the top crazy. Even for us" Kimberly pulled her hoodie over her head more as they walked.

"Because Jason has something of mine and I want it back" Tommy said as he placed his hands in his pockets.

"Why not be a normal person and ask for it back?" Kimberly asked. She let out a sigh and she shook her head, her boyfriend was seriously odd and un-normal. "I can't believe I'm doing this" Kim muttered as they walked to the side of Jason's house. Tommy walked to the kitchen window and he opened it. "How did you know that would be open?"

"Oh I planned this" Tommy said. Kim shook her head. "Come on" Tommy cupped his hands and he knelt down. Tommy noticed the confused look on her face. "You're climbing through the window"

"What! Are you nuts? I thought I was going to be a look out!" Kim whispered.

"Look out? Girl you're helping" Tommy said. "Now come on Jason is coming back from his date an in hour" Kimberly groaned and she swore under breath as she put her hands on the window sill and one foot in Tommy's hand and he hoisted her into the window. Kimberly let out a scream as she fell onto the kitchen floor. "Open the door!"

"Oh gee Tommy I'm perfectly fine after falling on the floor" Kim said sarcastically as she stood up to open the door for him. "This is the craziest thing I've ever done. I'm breaking and entering and now we are coming in here to steal. I'm a criminal!"

"See you're not really a criminal unless you get caught. And technically I'm taking back what's mine so it's really not stealing. And we didn't break anything the window was opened" Tommy replied. Kim scoffed. "Let's go" Tommy grabbed her hand and he began leading her up to Jason's room. Kim noticed how Tommy knew exactly where to go even in the dark almost as if….

"Have you done this before? Because you seem really experienced as if you've been here before at night" Kimberly said.

"We have reached our destination Beautiful" Tommy said getting to Jason's door with his hand on the door knob. Tommy pushed opened the door and she turned her face in disgust. "What?"

"It smells like _cheese_ in there that's what!" Kim exclaimed. "I'm not going in there!" Kim turned to leave but Tommy grabbed her around her waist and he got her in the room.

"Listen I need you're help, it's urgent that I find this" Tommy said. Kim sighed. "Would you please help me?"

"Fine" Kim muttered as she started searching around Jason's very messy room. Kim kicked around few things not wanting to touch anything when she suddenly let out a shriek.

"What's wrong? Please tell me you didn't find that picture of me in a tutu" Tommy said.

"No I just…._What?_" Kim asked finally catching what he said. "A _tutu_?" Tommy cleared his throat.

"Um nev...never mind" Tommy said scratching the back of his neck as they began to search once again.

"Oh my god is that thing moving?" Kim asked as she examined the thing. "Is…..is that a sandwich?" Tommy leaned in to look and he laughed.

"No that's pizza silly" Tommy said.

"Like that makes it any better" Kim replied. Jason really needed to clean his room, very badly. Clothes were thrown everywhere and there was even food in his room. "I think there is something else living in this mess besides Jason. Can we please leave?"

"Not yet I haven't found it yet!" Tommy said still searching. Kim groaned, she couldn't believe the mess she was in right now. "Victory!" Tommy suddenly shouted pumping his fist into the air. Kim looked at what he was holding in his hand and she saw a….

"A packet of Pokemon cards? You got me out of my house for Pokemon cards!" Kim said. Suddenly they turned to the door when they heard someone clearing there throat.

"What are you two doing in my room?" Jason asked slowly and in a confused voice. Kim's eyes widened.

"Were just taking back what is rightfully ours" Tommy stated proudly. Kim gave him a look. "You are my accomplice and what's mine is yours…..including the blame" Kim huffed.

"Dude…." Jason said. But before he could get what he wanted to say Kimberly and Tommy had ran from his room.

AN: I know completely crazy. My computer broke on me and I couldn't get it fixed until recently I will be updated A Love to Remember very soon I promise. I hope this story makes up for not updating! Please R&R.


End file.
